Vamp fic
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Tradução. Universo alternativo, sobrenatural, yaoi 1x2, capítulo único. Duo recebe um visitante que o procurava há muito tempo e o encontro revela que os dois podem não ser tão normais como se espera...


**Vamp Fic**

_Autora: Merula_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

**N/T:** Fic escolhida, traduzida e oferecida como um vinho tinto no domingo a noite para a fofíssima **Litha-chan**! Fiquei sabendo que curte vampiros... espero que goste!

* * *

A campanhia tocou. Duo ergueu o olhar de seu livro, irritado. Quem diabos viria visitá-lo tarde da noite? Não que ele tivesse muitas pessoas que se incomodariam em vir vê-lo...

A campanhia tocou de novo. Quem quer que fosse, era um chato persistente. Duo levantou do sofá com falta de vontade e foi até a porta. Provavelmente era um dos moleques do prédio pregando pegadinhas. Talvez depois de abrir, eles seguiriam para os visinhos.

O som agudo soou mais uma vez – longamente e mais alto como se a pessoa estivesse segurando o botão. Aí já é demais! Duo destrancou o cadeado e abriu a porta de supetão, com toda a intenção de soltar os cachorros em cima do folgado.

As palavras morreram antes de saírem ao mundo quando percebeu quem estava li. Merda, quando ele aprenderia a usar o olho mágico?

"Então," Heero falou com um leve sorriso. "Aqui está você."

"Como me encontrou?" A mão de Duo apertou a maçaneta com mais força. _O que ele está fazendo aqui?_

"Isso importa?" O visitante ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Vai me convidar para entrar?"

"E se eu não quiser?"

"Então espero aqui no corredor por você. Vai ter que sair mais cedo ou mais tarde."

Duo rosnou. "Ainda um cretino teimoso..."

O sorriso se abriu mais, revelando caninos afiados. "Os iguais se reconhecem."

"'Tá bom," o moreno de trança cedeu. "Está convidado."

Heero entrou no apartamento, enquanto o outro fechava a porta.

"Por que está aqui?"

"Você sabe porquê." O recém-chegado se virou e Duo se viu, em milésimos de segundos, sendo pressionado contra a porta. "Você fugiu de mim. Vim te pegar de volta."

Duo empurrou o ombro do outro e resmungou, nervoso, quando seus esforços mostraram-se em vão. "Sai de cima!"

Heero franziu o cenho. "O que houve?"

O homem acuado empurrou novamente. "Nada. Sai de mim!"

"Duo..." Heero se inclinou mais para frente. "Você devia poder me jogar para o outro lado da sala – e sentir a minha presença antes de atender a porta. O que houve?"

"Não aconteceu nada. Você deve estar se lembrando errado. Foi há muito tempo."

"Eu sei," encostou os lábios nas veias pulsantes do pescoço esguio e Duo estremeceu.

"Não!"

Heero se afastou um passo. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Já disse que nada," olhos violeta se focaram no chão. "Não acha mesmo que eu ficaria feliz em te ver, né?"

"Na verdade, eu não sabia o que achar." Heero balançou a cabeça. "Você parecia feliz, contente comigo, então um dia desapareceu."

"Talvez eu não estava tão feliz quanto achava."

Os olhos azuis prussianos se estreitaram. "Ou algo aconteceu."

Duo hesitou.

"Ainda não vai me dizer?"

"Não há o que dizer." Foi a resposta do moreno de trança.

"Mesmo? Então quando eu te contar que a capturei – e ela confessou o que te fez antes de eu matá-la – ainda não terá nada a dizer?"

Os olhos violeta se arregalaram. "Ela está... morta?"

"Muito."

"Mas..." Esfregou uma mão no peito, ainda em choque. Abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo e a fechou em seguida.

Heero sibilou e empurrou Duo novamente contra a parede, puxando sua camisa, expondo o desenho complicadamente detalhado no tórax definido. "Sei que ainda está aqui. Temos que quebrar, só isso."

"Só isso?" Duo riu histericamente. "Só isso? Eu tentei por anos! Não pude..."

Heero esfregou afetuosamente o rosto na bocheca do outro. "Shhh... eu sei. Sei que tentou."

Duo descansou a cabeça no ombro oferecido. "Desculpe..."

"Está tudo bem." Heero tirou do bolso um pequeno frasco. "Podemos quebrar – com o sangue dela."

Os olhos violeta brilharam com esperança. "Sério?"

"Acredito que a pena tentar."

Ele tirou a camiseta, expondo o selo. Heero espalhou o sangue no peito descoberto, obscurecendo o desenho. Por um momento, nada aconteceu – e então os detalhes começaram a desvanecer.

Duo começou a deslizar contra a parede, a respiração arfante.

"Duo?"

"Dói!" Ele dobrou-se e Heero o segurou pelos ombros.

"Não lute contra. Deixe ir."

Os dedos de Duo se enfiaram nos braços do outro homem. "Desculpa," ofegou. "Desculpa por ter ido embora... mas ela... ela disse..."

"Eu sei," Heero puxou Duo, abraçando-o, reconfortando-o. "Eu sei. É por isso que dói tanto – o venendo que ela escondeu em seu sangue está indo embora e sua própria força está retornando."

O homem de cabelos compridos riu sem fôlego. "Que pena – eu estava gostando de poder ver a lua..."

"Tenho certeza que sim," os lábios de Heero roçaram na testa de Duo. "Desculpe por isso, amor. Sinto tanto. Nunca achei que alguém te envolveria nisso... por tanto tempo achei que tinha me deixado porque quis. Sinto tanto..."

"Não queria ir embora." Os olhos violeta se fecharam, cansados. "Estava com medo. Sabia que não podia ficar ao seu lado – não era seguro... e não podia te contar porque ela me amaldiçoou para eu não poder falar..."

"Está seguro agora." Heero recostou a cabeça na do outro. "Completamente a salvo. Juro. Volta pra casa?"

Duo respirou fundo e olhou para o seu peito. O sangue e o selo, ambos desapareceram. "Realmente acabou?"

Olhos azuis inspecionaram a área com cuidado. "Sim. Não tem nem rastro. Como se sente?"

O moreno de trança se endireitou e se alongou lentamente. "Oh..." piscou, olhos faiscando. "Muito melhor."

Heero o puxou contra ele novamente. "Sentindo-se como antigamente?"

Duo abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes afiados. "Praticamente." Piscou de novo e recostou-se na parede, jogando a cabeça para trás. "Fui um péssimo anfitrião – posso te oferecer uma bebida?"

Heero sorriu ferozmente e entrou no abraço de Duo, deixando os lábios tocarem a junção do pescoço com o ombro, deliciando-se. "Não negaria um drink..."

**FIM.**

**Obs.:** A Merula é uma autora que gosta de deixar muitas coisas subentendidas e brincar com a imaginação da leitora. Mas fui atrás de saber sobre o selo e segundo o que ela imaginou, o selo prejudicava as habilidade de criatura transmorfa do Duo (provavelmente lobisomen) e envenenaria Heero se bebesse de seu sangue.


End file.
